


Self Teaching

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Cylon kink ficlet challenge, prompt: "Caprica-Six solo, self-teaching/erotic fiction".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Teaching

The movies are insufficient. They're helpful in illustrating tricks, basic physical maneuvers, but they quickly become repetitive. And if she can see through the illusion, the forced and false quality of the seduction, then a human certainly would. She moves on to reading, stories of sex wrapped up in passion and emotion -- a forbidden affair, a gentle abduction. The men are charming, brusque at first but considerate, ever-available and sensitive to their partner's desires. The women are alluring but the slightest bit timid; often they're the prizes to be won, torn between two ideals or worlds, sometimes two lovers. _I'm the other in the story,_ she realizes, _the man, the hunter._ She pleasures herself to the stories, the build-up more intriguing than the act itself, but the act is there, and she's more than content to take advantage of those interludes. Her body was made for this, by their creators, by God, and her mission is not about her own indulgence but it wouldn't be a sin -- it will only make her responses more genuine.

She practices with her brother Cylons at times: a date over drinks, a kiss, a confident first time that employs everything in her arsenal but promises even more to come. But they have even less experience dealing with humans, pretending to be human, than she does. Two gives himself over to her suggestions too easily, Five is too bored and distant -- there's no natural balance between skepticism and trust. She prefers to train alone, with her fingers and her mind, wondering what their story will be.


End file.
